militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
6-ton 6x6 truck
| weight = (empty) | length = | width = | height = | engine = Hercules HXD | engine_power = | transmission = 4 speed X 2 range | suspension = Live beam axles on leaf springs | fuel_capacity = | vehicle_range = | speed = }} The 6-ton, 6×6 Truck (G512, 514, 547, 569) was a family of heavy tactical trucks built for the United States Armed Forces during World War II. The basic cargo version was designed to transport a 6-ton ( ) load over all terrain in all weather. The chassis was built by Brockway Motor Company, The Corbitt Company, The Four Wheel Drive Auto Company (FWD), Ward LaFrance Truck Corporation, and White Motor Company. They were replaced by the M39 series 5-ton (4536 kg) trucks in the 1950s. History In the late 1930s Corbitt, who had sold the US Army trucks since 1917, began developing a prime mover with a 6-ton (5,443 kg) off road load rating for the US Army. In 1941 the Model 50SD6 was standardized and went into production. Shortly after White began building, Brockway began in 1942, FWD in 1945. Ward LaFrance also built the chassis. All manufacturer’s models were virtually identical, with very minor variations. Early models had closed cabs with full doors, in 1942 open cabs with half doors were introduced. Both could be equipped with a ring for a .50 cal. machine gun. Cranes had an open half-cab. Specifications Engine and driveline All models used Hercules HXD engines, a L-head inline 6 cylinder gasoline engine developing at 2100 rpm and of torque at 900 rpm. A Fuller 4-speed manual non-synchronized transmission with a very low 1st and direct 4th gear was used. A Timken transfer case had a high and low range, a neutral for power take-off (PTO) operation, and engaged the front axle. The front axle could only be used on low-traction surfaces, on hard ground it could cause driveline damage. The low range could only be used when the front axle was engaged, to distribute the increased torque between all three axles. Axles were Timken double reduction “pumpkin” type. Tractors had heavier rear axles. Chassis Most models had a ladder frame with three live axles, the front on semi elliptical leaf springs, the rear tandem on quarter elliptical leaf springs with locating arms. The exception was the crane truck, which had a walking beam rear suspension for stability. There were three wheelbases. The short, used for prime movers, was , the long, used for cranes, was , and the extra long, used for bridge erectors, was . (Measurements are from the centerline of the front axle to the centerline of rear bogie). Prime movers and tankers had 10.00x22 size tires, while bridge, crane, and semi-tractor trucks had 14.00x20s with a larger cross-section. All had dual rear tires. Brakes were full air with drum brakes on all wheels. Prime movers had adjustable electrical brake connections for trailer brakes. Prime movers had a winch behind the cab, most other trucks had a front-mounted two-drum winch for self-recovery. Trucks converted from prime mover chassis had no winch at all. Models Prime Mover Cargo Truck Prime movers were used to tow field artillery pieces, they also transported gun crews, equipment, and ammunition. They had a pintle hitch at the rear for towing up to . Another pintle at the front could be used to emplace the piece. A mid-mounted winch had a centered cable drum and a capstan on the right side. Pulleys and rollers routed the cable under the body and out the rear frame cross-member. With a short wheelbase, mid-mounted winch, and short overhang, the body could only be feet long. Both sides had sideboards with fold down troop seats and bows for a tarpaulin. Two spare tires were mounted inside the body, one along each side. Early models had all metal bodies, in 1942 they were replaced by largely wood types to conserve steel. All Corbitts were prime movers, White also built them. Bridge Erection Truck Built on a long, reinforced chassis, they were used to carry treadway pontoon bridges for combat engineers. A large double arm hydraulic boom built by Heil was used to self unload components, often directly into a river. A winch was mounted at the front. They had an auxiliary air compressor and large reservoir tanks, used to inflate pontoon floats. Brockway built 1,166, White 1,152, Ward LaFrance 589, and FWD 168. Crane Truck Quickway cranes were used by combat engineers to unload and assemble bridge components. The rotating crane was powered by an auxiliary IHC inline 4 cylinder engine developing . As a derrick it could lift at a minimum radius of and at a maximum radius of . A shovel, clamshell, dragline, and drilling equipment could also be used. The cab had a windshield on the left side only, in transit the boom went over the right side and was braced to the front bumper. Tire size was 14.00x20. A winch was mounted on the front. Tractor Truck As artillery pieces were being towed more often by tracked vehicles, prime mover chassis became available for other uses. In 1945 White built 112 semi-tractors with a fifth wheel and heavier rated Timken axles. Tire size was 14.00x20. Maximum speed was , the highest in the series. A winch was mounted on the front. Gasoline Tank Truck Wanting a fuel tanker larger than the CCKW, the Army ordered 25 from White. The body had 4 self-sealing tank compartments for a total of . A bow and canvas top was fitted, so the truck could be disguised as a common cargo truck. Early trucks had a hard cab and a front mounted pintle hitch, later trucks had an open cab and a front winch. A gallon trailer could be towed. No follow up orders were made. Fire Crash Truck Fire Crash trucks were used by the Army Air Force to fight fires from airplane crashes. Brockway and Ward LaFrance chassis were equipped with bodies by Mack and American LaFrance (a separate company), both had auxiliary engines for the pump. This allowed the truck to move while two foam nozzles were being used. American LaFrance used their own 12 cylinder engine and 4 stage pump. Mack used a Continental R-6602 developing to drive a Hale centrifugal pump capable of 325 US gal/min (1,230 l/min) at 500 psi (3,400,000 Pa). Prime Mover Van Truck White built communication vans for the Army Air Force on the prime mover wheelbase. Bodies were from Superior and Thomas. They were used to tow and power the SCR-545-A anti-aircraft radar set. Dimensions References Category:United States Army Category:Military trucks of the United States